


Riddle of the Sphinx

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Mythology March [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cameo, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mythologymarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Darcy finally meets a second person who can answer her riddles . . . but this time it looks like she'll get a happier ending.





	Riddle of the Sphinx

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



> Tumblr prompt for Mythology March - resurrectionofdawn asked for Darcy/Phil & Sphinx
> 
> She also mentioned soulmates, so here you go!

[ ](https://imgur.com/L243032)

Darcy leaned against the trailer, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to breathe in all the scents on the air. While she enjoyed her life in New Mexico, sometimes she yearned for a single reminder of her ancient homelands. Only shadows remained in their modern incarnations . . . they made her spirit heavy with sorrow the one and only time she’d gone back to see them. Although modern day Thebes and Ethiopia held their own beauty, the changes cut her to the heart. If she had only known the price for losing her riddle game, she might have hidden when Oedipus came up her mountain.

She still had yet to figure out why she’d been reborn in this new era . . . and as a human.

“Is something wrong, Ms. Lewis?”

Her lips twitched at the phrase, but it no longer brought the rush of hope it had to her teenage self. Too many teachers, professors, and other odd and end people tended to use the phrase - either in concern or sarcastic inquiry. Not one proved to be her soulmate, the reason for the words etched on her skin beneath her breasts. 

Opening her eyes, she turned her attention to the speaker.

Agent Phil Coulson, head of the jack-booted thugs, stood nearby, a cool stoic expression on his face as he watched her. They’d been introduced, but this was the first time he’d spoken to her. Just being a lowly intern meant she didn’t rate too much attention from the man in charge. She should tell him off and stomp into the trailer; after all, he still hadn’t returned her iPod. But...she’d long ago decided how to handle someone speaking her words. Darcy always gave them a riddle in reply, a nod to her first life so long ago in the hills of Greece.

Power deepened her voice as ancient shadows filled her eyes.

_“We hurt without moving._  
_We poison without touching._  
_We bear the truth and the lies._  
_We are not to be judged by our size._  
_What are we?” ___

__As the last word left her mouth, she felt the bond snap into place. She gave a sharp gasp at the sudden rush of almost physical pleasure coursing through her - her body vibrating like a plucked harp string. Her lips parted and she stared at the agent beside her, feeling his own pleasure and surprise resonating down the new connection between them._ _

__No wonder people rarely outlived their soulmates._ _

__Coulson’s eyes sharpened on her, something dark and primitive moving in that intense gaze as he stepped in front of her. An aborted movement of his hand made her think he meant to reach out for her. “Words,” he said at last._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Your riddle,” he explained. “The answer is ‘words’.”_ _

__She blinked. “That was fast.”_ _

__“I’ve had a while to think about it,” he pointed out, one corner of his mouth pulling into a half smile. “Ever since your words appeared.” His mouth firmed with determination. “I intended to have the answer by the time I met the woman who put them on me.” He paused. “May I see them?”_ _

__The question came out in a quiet, almost hesitant voice._ _

__A wicked light lit her smile. “I’d love to show you,” she almost purred, “but since you can barely see them if I’m in a bikini…” Heat kindled in his stare and her mischief deepened. Coulson might be a little older than her usual preferences, but she liked the fire she sensed simmering under that stuffy suit. “We’ll have to wait,” she continued. “There are too many eyes watching this little corner of town.”_ _

__“My agents are back at our temporary HQ,” he informed her. “There are only two other agents in town and they’re both keeping an eye on Doctor Foster and the laboratory.”_ _

__“Robin Hood didn’t get the memo.”_ _

__He lifted an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”_ _

__“Your agent with the bow,” she chuckled. Keeping her focus locked on him, she angled her chin to point to a nearby building. “He’s up there, all nice and quiet, but definitely interested in our conversation.”_ _

__“Ah.” Coulson drew out his phone, picking out the contact he wanted without looking away from her. “Barton. Move your surveillance to the laboratory.” He paused. “No, I’ve got this under control.” Affectionate exasperation glimmered as drew in a breath. “I’d prefer you not argue.”_ _

__Darcy held out her hand, her own eyebrow lifting in challenge. He passed her the phone. “Look, Barton, how about you follow your boss’ orders, okay? Go keep an eye on Jane, would you?”_ _

__“Doc’s being watched,” came the quick reply. “Pretty sure I should be keeping an eye on what’s going on here.” He paused. “Especially if I’m going to have to come up with some kind of threat.”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah.” She rolled her eyes. “Pretty sure Coulson can handle me himself, but you work on that if it makes you feel better.”_ _

__The man in question pinched the bridge of his nose as Barton gave a soft snort. “I’m not worried about him dealing with you,” he pointed out. “I just want to know what your agenda is.”_ _

__“Look, Robin Hood, I’m all about being protective and nosy. I’m the same damn way, but right now?” Darcy tilted her head, fixing her gaze on the silhouetted agent. “My soulmate and I need a little privacy.” The phone went dead and she blinked up at the roof where Barton stood. Her lips twitched. “He dropped his bow,” she laughed._ _

__Coulson chuckled. “And now he’s sprinting over to the other side of the building.”_ _

__“Very good!” She turned her eyes back to him. “You know your people.”_ _

__“I’m their handler.”_ _

__The simple statement underlined his sense of responsibility for the people working for him._ _

__“Now, about our previous topic.”_ _

__“Your words.” Lifting both hands, she flattened them against his chest. “You’ll have to move back a bit.” For a moment, he remained still, letting her feel the strength hidden in his quiet physique. Then he took one step away. “You’ve got hidden depths, Agent Coulson.”_ _

__A restrained smile curved his lips, but his attention never waivered. “My words?”_ _

__“Bossy, bossy.” Reaching for the hem of her sweater, Darcy pulled it over her head and dropped it on the trailer’s steps. His eyes remained locked to hers - gold star for him. “Since there’s nowhere for me to lie down out here, you’ll have to duck down a bit to see them,” she explained. She put her hands behind her head and leaned back._ _

__**Now** his gaze slid down her body, the power of it almost a physical touch. She watched his face, her skin tingling as those eyes moved to her lips and down her throat. He lingered on her chest, but she didn’t hold it against him - she **was** doing her best to put it on display. She might be kind of pissed if he didn’t give the show its just due. Then he ducked down as instructed to get a look at his words._ _

__When Coulson stood back up, she lowered her hands, but made no effort to reach for her sweater._ _

__“They’re half hidden,” he noted._ _

__“Are you angling for a better look?” Darcy challenged as she planted her hands on her hips._ _

__He stepped closer, crowding her back against the trailer without touching her. “Don’t you want to see yours?”_ _

__Tilting her head, Darcy pretend to consider his question. “You know,” she mused as she lifted her hand to trail her hand up his chest. “I think I would.” Her fingers curled around his tie and gave a sharp tug._ _

__Her mouth fused to his in a deep, searching kiss._ _

__“So very surprising, Agent,” she managed when they finally pulled back._ _

__“Phil.” He took her face in his hands to hold her steady as he pressed another quick kiss to her lips. “Call me Phil.”_ _

__“I want to see my words, Phil.”_ _

__His eyes glanced up at the trailer before he stepped back from her. Picking up her sweater, he handed it to her. “We’ll be more comfortable at my place.”_ _

__“Then let’s go.” Darcy pulled on her sweater. She strolled away and began to hum._ _

__“Secret Agent Man?”_ _

__“What? It fits.”_ _


End file.
